Love with your heart
by GamerGirl1963
Summary: How do John and Aj adjust to new changes and challenges?
1. Chapter 1

'He is dead, so dead!' John thought in his head, while staring at the giant screen above himself and Vicky. The screen showed live video feed, of Dolph Ziggler cockily wrapping his arm around his girl, Aj Lee. 'Nobody dare touches my Aj!' Cena couldn't think straight, all he could see was red. Dolph was gonna pay for this! John could feel her fear, which only made his blood pump hotter and faster. Threatening to boil over with pure rage.

"Hang on Aj!"

He mumbled to himself. Vicky's cackling laugher could be heard from a mile away, it only increased his current rage. Anyone with a brain, knows not to toy with John Cena's emotions. But that's exactly what those two are doing, this will not end well. John was running as fast as his injured knee would allow. He knew it was only a matter of time before she flips out, and goes into panic mode. He rounded a sharp corner and could now faintly hear them.

"Dolph let me go! Stop! Your hurting me!"

Aj yelled. This caused him to double his speed. He can hear Dolph in the room, that was locked behind the wooden door.

"Here goes nothing"

he breathed, as he pounded his shoulder through the door. And sure enough it gave way, and there was Dolph backing Aj into the corner.

"Hey! Get away from my girl!"

Cena yelled to Dolph. Dolph's only response was a snide snicker. John launched himself towards Dolph and violently ripped him away from his girl. He started throwing punches to release some of that built up rage. He could hear Aj whimpering in the corner, he yearned to comfort her. But this piece of garbage has to be dealt with, and now. He picked up Dolph with ease (thanks to adrenaline) and slammed him into the nearest table, which happens to be steel. John yet again, picked up Dolph and threw the unconscious man through the door way, into the hall. John then rushed over to Aj, she was terrified, shaking, and whimpering. It damn near broke his heart to see her this way, he failed at protecting her.

"Aj?"

He whispered, fearful of frightening her.

"John?"

She whimpered.

"I'm here babe, your safe. I promise."

He said protectivly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently helped her up. He started stroking her hair in a soothing and calming manner.

"Shh, honey your safe, I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay?"

He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed his shirt and balled it up in her fist. She silently cried into his shirt, and wouldn't let go of him. He picked her up bridal style and carried both of them to the couch. He situated them so he was half laying down and half sitting up, and she was curled up on his chest. He moved from stroking her hair, to drawing shapes on her lower back. He looked down when her vice grip on his shirt, had lessened. Turns out she fell asleep. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps, even with a split lip and almost invisible tear tracks running down her innocent, cute face.' John mused to himself. He searched the room for a clock, it was now 11:30 at night. John had begun gently trying wake her up by shaking her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, time to wake up."

He whispered quietly in her ear.

"Mmmmm"

mumbled Aj. As soon as she started coming to, she automatically tightened her grip on his shirt again.

"Come on, please! I wanna see those big beautiful brown eyes."

He said while nudging her with nose. At his request, she fluttered open her eyes for him. He smiled gently, and placed a kiss right on her forehead.

"How you feeling, honey?"

He asked sweetly.

"Ugh, I feel lightheaded and tired."

She responded sleepily.

"Well, let's get moving. How about we take you to the office?"

He asked, he was very concerned for her well being and her safety. She nodded no, furiously.

"Why not pumpkin?"

He asked his face etched with concern.

"I just don't want to"

Aj replied, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Fine, but we are going to my place after my next match."

He said.

"Okay..."

She mumbled, too tired to bother. John's music began play and soon he ran out with a purple shirt as the this is week. This match was a 3 on 1 handicap match. John was going against Kane, Randy, and The Big Show. Aj was watching ringside tonight, because John wouldn't let her out of his sight now, even though she wanted to be in his arms even more. Then the bell had rung, signaling that the match has begun. First it was John and Randy, to start out going strong. Ortan started to attack his knee, John's main weakness right now. Randy had him backed into a corner, when John reversed and started throwing punches like he just started the fight. Randy threw a kick to John's knee. John had to take a step back, Randy saw this opportunity and brought him to the ropes for an RKO. Randy looked directly at Aj when he used the RKO on John. Randy could immediately tell that John was gonna be down for a bit. He used this time to stalk Aj from inside of the ring, he could almost smell her fear. As soon as John felt Aj's fear again, he was confused. 'Why is she scared?' He asked himself. He looked up to see Randy staring at Aj with a predatory glare, and seen the other two moving towards the frightened Aj. John slipped out of the ring without being noticed, and looked under the ring for a steel chair. Once he had the chair he got back into the ring, and started attacking Randy with it. Kane and Big Show turn around just in time to see John flying from the top rope. He knocked out all of his opponents, but he didn't care, he couldn't find Aj.

"Aj? Babe?"

He asked quietly. Then Cole, one the announcers pointed to the table. 'so that's why they aren't sitting at the table!' He mused with humor. Cena got down on his hands and knees, and crawled toward the table. He looked under the table and found Aj shaking again. He pulled her out from under there gently and scooped her up. He slowly stood up, only to get a kick to the back of the knee.

"What in the hell!"

He whispered between clenched teeth. He then received a blow to the head and dropped Aj on the ground. It was Orton who delivered the blows, he cursed his luck as he heard John starting to wake again. John put Aj back into the corner and started fighting Orton. When he was sure Orton was not gonna wake up, he rolled himself and Randy back into the ring. He went for the three count.

"One Two Three!"

Counted the ref, he signaled for the bell to ring.

"Your winner by pinfall, John Cena!"

The announcer said to all of the crowd. But John didn't care about winning the match, he wanted to get ack to Aj. He rushed ver to the corner and scooped her up, and descended the ramp. Once they got to a private area, he put her down and hugged her so tight. He wouldn't let go, and she didn't want him to. He started stroking her hair again, he loved her silky soft hair. Not only did it soothe her, but it also soothed him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

He asked her softly. She just nodded into his chest, her head felt like someone was swinging a sledge hammer into it. John didn't know about her head, she got hurt in a match two days ago, but no-one had noticed. John lifted her chin up to place a sweet and soft kiss upon her lips, but stopped when he looked into her eyes. He could read the pain in her eyes.

"Aj, what happened?"

He asked quietly, afraid that he may have missed an injury on her. She didn't respond just slipped out of the embrace and clutched at her head.

"Shit! It's your head, isn't it?"

He asked getting angry just thinking of someone who would dare hurt her. She nodded and ran back into his arms.

"I'm sorry"

she spoke in his arms. John wrapped his arms around her, and drew soothing shapes in her lower back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at who ever hurt you sweetheart. I couldn't be mad at you, I know that your going through a rough time. I know you miss your parents, but I'm here and I love you so much."

He whispered to her. She started crying again

"it's all my fault, they both died. And they died hating me! They told me that they wished that I was never even born!"

She sobbed, sinking to the ground with him holding her tight. They stayed that way for awhile. They were in John's dressing room and neither knew what time it was, nor did they care. Until someone knocked on his door.

"I know that your in there John!"

Came Vicky's banshee like voice, screeching through the door. Aj was startled from his arms, by Vicky pounding on the door.

"Shhh, just wait here okay?"

John said and placed a kiss on her forehead and got up to get to the door.

"What in the hell do you want?"

John sneered to his unwanted visitor.

"Is Aj here? Silly me of course she is!"

She laughed.

"Well tell her to get her ugly scrawny butt over here."

Vicky said, enjoying taunting them.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

John replied back smoothly.

"Because I have some news for her, about her next match."

She responded. John closed the door and walked back to Aj.

"Baby, it's news about your next match."

He said she nodded her head okay.

"Want me to come too?"

He asked her, he wanted to be there if she needed him.

"Yeah"

she said very quiet. Together they walked hand and hand to the door and opened it back up.

"Well it's about time lovebirds, Aj I have news on your next match. Congrats, you aren't allowed to wrestle for a week!"

Vicky said with a large grin. Aj just looked like a kicked puppy, whereas John looks ready to explode.

"Why the hell not?"

John asked Vicky.

"John, she is unstable and an emotional wreck! How is she supposed to fight?"

She answered his question. Aj just walked away and sat in the couch, starring off into space. John glanced nervously back towards his girl.

"Whatever, this isn't over, Vicky."

John said, wanting to go comfort Aj. She cockily walked away. He went over to the couch, picked her up spun her around, and gave her a kiss on the nose. This made An crack a real smile.

"Lets go home boo."

Aj said.

"Get your stuff and I'll get mine. I'll meet you by your car?"

She stated.

"Sure thing sugar bear."

He winked and playfully smacked her backside. She blew a kiss to him on the way out, and made sure to shake her hips with each step.

"You are a goddess Aj."

He mumbled in complete awe. Aj was walking down the hall, when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Ziggler following her. She sped up and busted into her dressing room, pulled out her phone and texted her man.

Aj: babe I was walking to my dressing room and I heard Dolph following me. I rushed in here and I think he's outside my door. Waiting for me to come out. Babe I'm scared.

John: Hang on baby, I'm on my way. Just remember to breathe for me okay?

Aj: yes ,okay. John was running through the hallways so fast one might think that his pants were on fire. He turned around the next corner to see that Dolph was indeed waiting for her to come out of her room.

"Dolph I'm giving you a fair warning. Leave her alone and do not come anywhere near her. If you do I will beat the Shit out of you!"

Cena declared through clenched teeth. Dolph turned to Cena with a determined look.

"This isn't the end of this just yet Cena."

Dolph spoke calmly. Dolph walked off, with a glare burning into his back from Cena. John walked in her room and said

"Honey he's gone. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She responded. John took her hand and they both started walking to his 2008 mustang. They passed a couple fans and took some pictures. Finally they got to his car, he opened her door for her, and nodded. He placed a kiss on her cheek, she smiled at his sweetness. It was about a 30 minute drive to the hotel they were staying at, on the way Aj had fallen asleep while John was rubbing her knee in the car. He pulled up to the hotel and parked the car, their luggage was already in their rooms, so he scooped up a sleeping Aj and had to get their keys. The desk lady handed him the keys, and he nodded. 'Room 4b & room 4a' He said while looking at the doors he was passing.

"Ah here they are."

He said quietly, he didn't wanna wake Aj up. She needed her sleep, they both had a long day. He opened her room door, undressed her and slipped her into her bed. He was running next door to get a nap and take a shower. Aj woke up with a start, she looked around and noticed she was alone and in her hotel room. She put her head between her hands, she had another nightmare about her parents. She got up out of bed to get some water, but turned to run to the bathroom, she felt very sick and began puking. John was just coming back into Aj's room when he heard someone getting sick in the next room.

"Shit!"

John whispered harshly to himself, he still had her key to the room. He unlocked it and ran towards the bathroom, he saw her bent over the toilet trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Aj."

John mumbled softly. He bent down next to her and pulled her off to the side. He began rubbing shapes into her back. She curled up on his chest and whispered something so quiet even she couldn't hear it.

"What did you say, baby?"

John asked, her quietly.

"I said that I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

"I said that I'm sorry."

Aj whispered, John kissed her forehead and shook his head. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was going midnight.

"Lets get some sleep, love."

He said while picking Aj up and laying her on the bed. He slid in next to her and pulled her to his chest, and began rubbing her back. They both had fallen asleep in 20 minutes. John woke up first and was blinded by the bright sunshine, peeking through the blinds. He looked down at a sleeping Aj. He kissed her eyes, nose, cheek, and forehead to wake her up. Soon, John saw her eyes flutter open and stare back at him.

"Time to get ready. I got a match today, baby."

She nodded her head and signalled for him to go and get ready. In 30 minutes, both were ready and heading down to the lobby. John spotted Aj and waved her over. He took her hand and hailed a cab to the stadium, the two were snuggling in the back when the driver said that they were here. John grabbed their bags and headed back to his locker room. Aj changed into a black pair of skinny jeans, a John Cena never give up shirt, and white Chuck Taylors.

"Damn, girl you beautiful!"

John commented on her outfit, she spun around and winked at him.

"Cena, your on in 5!"

Mark, the stage manger yelled to his room. John groaned and walked out to the gorilla. His music played and he ran down to the stage. It was an ambulance match and he had no clue who with in it. The shield's theme played and John knew that it was the whole shield. He just thought of Aj cheering him on backstage and knew that he could do it. The Shield slowly made their way down to the ring and let Seth in first. John wore a look that said 'really, that the best you got.' John had the lead so far, but then Dean and Roman climbed on the apron. He faltered and missed Seth getting up and lining up a running knee. John fell on the mat, and they moved in for the triple power bomb. Aj's music came on and she ran down the ramp, she stood right outside the ring. She looked in horror as they lined up the triple power bomb.

"No! Stop!"

Aj screamed at the Shield, they ignored her and completed the move. She ran into the ring and ran to John. He was out cold, she sat down next to him and held onto his hand for dear life. Dean and Seth were creeping towards Aj, while Roman just wore a concerned expression. Aj could feel them approaching, and she was getting wound up. They were standing right next to her, one on each side. They put their fists over John's limo body and silently asked her to join. She stood up and was slowly putting her fist in.


End file.
